vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mel Gizalut
Summary Mel Gizalut is a main character of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is a member of the Seven Dragon Paladins, known on Ymir as the Subjugator due to her great ability, and Krulcifer Einfolk's rival. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Mel Gizalut, "The Subjugator" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Drag-Knight, Member of the Seven Dragon Paladins Powers and Abilities: Skilled Bomber, Piloting | Same, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Can bypass force fields, Shapeshifting (Wyvern Mode and Wyrm Mode), Flight, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Heat Manipulation that grants her the following abilities: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can create and melt ice), Air Manipulation, Limited Technology Manipulation (Can inflict overheat to her opponent's Drag-Ride, reducing its output to the point of crashing its system) and Illusion Creation | All previous but enhanced, Transformation (Temporally became an Abyss during the events of Volume 7) | All from the second key Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to Greifer Nest and comparable to Krulcifer Einfolk), higher with Wyrm Mode (Wyrm Mode increases both offensive and defensive abilities) | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought against Full Connect Krulcifer) | Small Town level+ (Helped on the battle against Fugil Arcadia, although she was easily defeated without dealing any considerable damage) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Krulcifer), higher with Wyvern Mode (Wyvern Mode increases speed considerably) | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Full Connect Krulcifer) | At least Hypersonic+ (Helped on the battle against Fugil) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+, higher with Wyrm Mode | Multi-City Block Class+ | Small Town Class+ Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+, higher with Wyrm Mode | Multi-City Block level+ | Small Town level+ Stamina: Like all members of the Seven Dragon Paladins, Mel is able to use a Divine Drag-Ride for extended periods of time, but due to her body still being that of a child, she's unable to use it as long as her comrades Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: Despite being somewhat innocent and naïve, Mel is a Drag-Knight prodigy just like Lux, and was able to fight against Krulcifer on her very first tournament Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Ddraig Gwiber Weaknesses: She's somewhat innocent and naïve. Due to being just a child, her stamina is barely at the average adult Drag-Knight level despite being a member of the Seven Dragon Paladins. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ddraig Gwiber * Aerial Buster: By scattering flammable fuel on the air and igniting it, Mel can create a massive mid-air explosion that consumes with flames everything on its range, creating a flash so intense that it burns her opponent's retina. * Ground Buster: As the name implies, it is a giant cannon that busts the ground, creating landscape breaking explosions that are compared to spires. * Dual Shift: One of the most versatile Divine Raiment, it allows Mel to manipulate heat. Despite the way it sounds, this can applied to overheat her opponent's Drag-Ride to induce paralysis, create flames, cause squall using temperature difference, showing illusion of light using thermal expansion of atmosphere, on top of creating and melting ice. * Wyrm Mode: It changes its characteristic of that of a Wyrm, allowing it to increase its durability and destructive capacity. * Wyvern Mode: It changes its characteristic of that of a Wyvern, allowing it to increase its speed. Key: Mel | Ddraig Gwiber (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Abyss | Ddraig Gwiber (New Kingdom arc) Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Kids Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Demons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7